This application relates to an air compressor with recovery, more specifically to a gravity air compressor, and even more specifically to the new multi-purpose, air compressor. Studies show when using compressed air to make electricity, just as much or more electricity is needed to make the compressed air as the amount of electricity that can be made with the compressed air. While many types of technology exist for the production of alternative green energy, there remains, a need for a system, method and apparatus for providing increased efficiency in the production of on-site power, removing the need for transporting energy long distances to the site. Historically wind machines and solar power has been unreliable.
The sun goes down and the wind stops blowing. Nuclear energy has its well documented drawbacks, such as natural disasters and waste. The use of carbon based fuels could be costly, dirty, and possibly a threat to our national economy and security. Heat has been a disadvantage with prior air compressors. With the present apparatus, green energy can be produced reliably from compressed air environmentally, economically, consistently, and on-site. Water (condensation), possibly thousands of gallons a year, could be another rainfall-independent water source advantage enjoyed.